Shadowhunters: The Next Generation
by NightFlight08
Summary: Some of our ships have kids now. But one particular event changes their lives, now they have to face danger, a love triangle is present. Will this next batch of Shadowhunters survive and win this battle like their parents before or will they fail and lose. And who is this new enemy? Find out in this story.


_Hello everyone! Welcome to my new story, Shadowhunters: The Next Generation. Hope you guys enjoy and pls if you think there's anything wrong with this story dont hesitate to put a review about it._

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE ORIGINAL SHADOWHUNTERS CHARACTERS ONLY I OWN MY OC'S**

**Chapter 1**

I woke up to the sound of my big brother shouting my full name. "ALEXANDRA HERONDALE" he shouted. His name is Jake Herondale, our parents are Clary Herondale and Jace Herondale. Our family isnt really what you call a normal family, we're Shadowhunters, we hunt demons. He opened the door and said "Get up and get ready",

"Why do I have to?" I asked. "Remember everyone is coming to our house for breakfast" he said, "Oh right, remind why we're eating breakfast with everyone?" I asked again just to annoy him. "Oh My Gods, just get up and get ready, they're almost here" he said exasperated. "Alright, just get out of my room" I said while getting out my bed. Me and my brother, we dont look like each other one bit, some people may mistake us to be dating. He has blonde hair just like dad and the same eyes as mom, he's also tall. I have black hair and the same eyes as dad, I have average height. You must wonder why I have black hair and not blonde or a brownish color like my parents or my brother, lets just say even us we have no idea. My brothers age is 17 and Im 16. When I finished getting ready, I went down the stairs and saw that Uncle Simon and Aunt Isabelle are already here also their son and one of my great friends Michael. Their family name are now Lewis not Lightwood. Michael is half vampire and half shadowhunter, he has dark black hair even darker than mine, if thats possible, he also has black colored eyes. "Oh h-hey Ava" Michael said while waving hi. Everyone turned and saw me my mom and dad smiled that finally I was done getting ready same with my brother. By the way Ava is my nickname, it was supposed to be my name but they changed it to Alexandra, though I like getting called Ava mostly. "Hi Michael" I said while smiling." Hi Uncle Simon and Aunt Isabelle" I said. They greeted me back, then I continued making my way downstairs to get to them. When I finally arrived to where they are, someone knocked at the door, we all turned, then Jake opened the door and there we saw Raphael I call him Uncle Raphael of course. He is the leader of the most powerful clan of vampires, he and a vampire girl have a son but the vampire girl died when she gave birth to Ethan. Ethan has dark brown hair and has dark blue eyes, we also have the same age and he's a bit taller than me. "Hi everyone" Uncle Raphael said. "Hi Raphael" my father said. They went inside the house, immediately Ethan took my hand and kissed it than said "Nice to see you again Ava" he said while smiling at me still holding my hand. "Oh uh nice to see you again too Ethan" I said unsure of what to say. But I didnt notice that Micheal was scowling a bit at the side while watching our interaction. "We are here!" we heard someone say near the front door. We all turned around and saw Magnus and Alec Lightwood and their adopted daughter Emma who is by the way a shadowhunter and my best friend. Ethan let go of my hand and said "Hi" to them, same with all of us. Emma has light brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and we have the same height and age. Emma instantly ran to me, then hugged me tightly. "Ava!" she shouted in delight, "Emma you're gonna suffocate me" I said. Then she let go and said I am so sorry. "Its fine" I told her. Other people came in like Aunt Maia, my GrandUncle Luke and many others that are very close to us. We all started eating dinner, we all talked for a while then after we were done. They told us to go outside and catch up with each other too while they talked about important stuff inside. So we all went outside and decided to just train. After time flies we were all tired so we decided to take a break ang go inside. Suprisingly after we all took a bath at different bathrooms of course, we were already gonna eat lunch. After eating lunch, we finally decided on just talking and not doing anything. That was the biggest mistake we made, we should've went outside and did something. Now we dont know whats gonna happen during dinner time and we were definetly going to be in for a treat.

**_Thats where our __story begins..._**

**_SHADOWHUNTERS: THE NEXT GENERATION_**

_Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story and sorry bout the cliffhanger. I know its short but this is just the first chapter, so stay tuned for the next chapter. Byeeeeee!_

_**NIGHTFLIGHT OUT!**_


End file.
